Liebe tief
by Milu Georgia
Summary: Nach dem finalen Kampf gegen die Organisation steht Ran im Regen wartend vor Shinichis Haustür und hofft auf seine Rückkehr. Ein Kuss, der die Zeit anzuhalten scheint.


**_Liebe__…__tief_**

_Love deeply!_

bei youtube: watch?v=6f1HyIphfAQ&feature=related

* * *

_When you love somebody deeply,_

Schweigend lehnte sie an der kühlen Mauer des Hauses, während der prasselnde Regen sie bis auf die Haut durchnässte. Die Nacht war schon lange hereingebrochen, hatte den Himmel in ein blutrotes Violett gefärbt und schließlich die Sterne und den strahlenden Mond befreit, ehe die Wolken aufgezogen waren. Stumm starrte sie auf den Boden, schwankte noch zwischen verzweifelter, nach Luft ringender Bewusstlosigkeit oder fassungsloser Freude. Wenige Stunden zuvor hatte sie die Wahrheit erfahren. Einfach alles.

_Then you'll love her all your days,_

Conan war Shinichi, wie sie es schon so viele Male vermutet hatte. Der Professor, Ai, Heiji und seine Eltern wussten davon. Er hatte sie nur schützen wollen. Die Geschichte um die schwarze Organisation, das Ende vom Ausflug im _Tropical Land_, der versuchte Mord und schließlich… die Entstehung Conans. Unter Tränen hatte der kleine Junge sie angefleht ihm zu verzeihen, hatte die Brille abgesetzt um es ihr nochmals zu beweisen, hatte sie dann gewarnt…

_And if she will truly love you,_

Man hatte es herausgefunden. Sie waren auf seiner Spur, wollten ihn tot sehen, den begangenen Fehler wieder rückgängig machen und alle mitwissenden ebenfalls zum Schweigen bringen. Alle waren sie in Gefahr und das gerade jetzt, wo doch seine Eltern zu Besuch waren. Ob Yukiko damals die Rolle von Conans Mutter übernommen hatte? Sicherlich. Schließlich war sie Schauspielerin.

Seufzend schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, versuchte die Geschehnisse zu verarbeiten, aber all den Schrecken, den sie hatte durchleben müssen, wollte sie nicht loslassen. Mit zitternden Fingern schirmte sie ihr Gesicht ab, versuchte kläglich, tief Luft zu holen, scheiterte allerdings an einem mit Angst erfüllten Schluchzen.

_Then a fire begins to bleaks._

Sie hatten sie schließlich aufgespürt. Alle zusammen, auf einen Haufen gepfercht mit einem zum Scheitern verurteilten, kläglichen Plan, um sie alle doch noch aus der Sache zu ziehen. Niemand sollte sterben. Dass es auch so kommen würde, hätte keiner von ihnen gedacht. Jeder rechnete damit, in der nächsten Sekunde eine Kugel in den Kopf zu bekommen. Selbst sie. Ran. Aber fast war es so gewesen, als hätte neben ihr ein Schutzengel gestanden, der nicht nur die Anderen beschützt, sondern auch Kugeln, die für sie bestimmt gewesen waren, abgefangen hatte.

_Just a memory of one kiss…_

Natürlich hatten sie nicht alle Mitglieder der Organisation ausfindig machen und festnehmen können. Dafür waren sie zu weit zerstreut. Aber der Boss, der entscheidende Übeltäter, welcher schließlich alles in Gang gesetzt hatte, verrottete jetzt hinter Gittern und drohte einen kurzen Prozess zu haben. Zu viele Opfer hatten seine Machenschaften gefordert. Darunter auch ihr geliebter Shinichi.

Sie hatten das Gegengift. Das Endgültige, wie Ai gesagt hatte. Sie arbeitete gerade dran, während Shinichi mit auf das Präsidium gefahren war. Das war jetzt fünf Stunden her. Fast war es schon wieder Morgen.

…_and the lightning in her eye._

Nachdem Kogoro sie abgeholt und er schließlich erfahren hatte, was alles vorgefallen war, hatte er Shinichi lediglich stumm angeblickt, ehe er ihm knapp zugenickt hatte. Eine dankbare, in Schock gehüllte Geste seiner Seits. Ran war ihm dafür so unglaublich dankbar gewesen.

Er hatte sie nach Hause gebracht, sie gehegt und gepflegt, ehe sie ein heißes Bad genommen und sich umgezogen hatte. Anschließend war sie wieder losgegangen, langsam, nachdenklich, ohne ein Wort von sich zu geben. Es schien ihr so, als würde alles erst jetzt gemächlich zu ihr durchsickern, nach all der Aufregung und der Gefahr, welcher sie ausgesetzt gewesen waren.

_And we found a secret treasure,_

Nun stand sie hier. Allein. Auf ihn wartend.

Ob er schon das Gegengift genommen hatte?

Sein Abschied als Conan, sein endgültiger Abschied hatte sie zum Weinen gebracht und schluchzend musste sie sich abwenden. Jetzt würde sie es nicht mehr ertragen, ihn wieder zu sehen, nicht als Shinichi, nicht so, wie ihr Herz es verlangte…

Mit wackeligen Knien sah sie das silberne Auto, den Mietwagen seiner Eltern, vorfahren. Kurz vor dem Zaun zum Vorgarten ihres Anwesens stoppten sie und stellten den Motor ab. Jetzt war es so weit. Zitternd sog sie die Luft ein und ein Schauer fuhr über ihre Arme, die sie in einem weißen Pullover gehüllt hatte. Der Regen. Gespürt hatte sie nichts. Bis **er** aus dem Wagen stieg, die Tür zu schlug und sie von der ersten Sekunde an nicht aus den Augen ließ.

_Who changed darkness into light,_

Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, keuchend klammerte sie sich an den Saum des Pullovers, drohte unter ihrem Gewicht zusammen zu sacken. Da war er, kam Schritt um Schritt auf sie zu, den Blick fest auf sie gerichtet. Shinichi!

Noch zeigte er keine Regung, bis er das Tor gepasst und die Hälfte des Weges hinter sich gebracht hatte. Über das Prasseln des Regens hinweg konnte sie ihn nach Luft ringen hören, bemerkte seine unsicheren Schritte und sah die Erleichterung, aber auch den Schmerz in seinen Augen. Er leidete ebenso unter ihrer Trennung, wie sie es getan hatte. Von der ersten Sekunde an, die er im Vergnügungspark davongerannt war. Langsam öffnete sie ihren Mund, weitere Schluchzer verließen ihre strapazierte Kehle, doch sie bekam kein weiteres Wort heraus. Tränen benetzten ihre Wangen, vermischten sich mit den Tropfen aus den Wolken und ließen ihr den Hals hinab, bis zur Brust. Dann konnte er ein leises Wispern hören:

„Shinichi."

_Like a flame that burns forever,_

„Ich…", setzte der junge Mann verzweifelt an, fuhr sich mit einer stark zitternden Hand durch die Haare, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte und binnen weniger Sekunden vor ihr stand. Sein Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt und auf ihrer Haut spürte sie seinen prickelnden Hauch, als er schnell ein und aus atmete. In seinem Blick las sie so viel, das er ihr sagen wollte, so viel, das er nicht auszudrücken vermochte und in einem einzigen Augenblick hatte sie ihre Arme um seine Schultern gelegt. Ihre Lippen schwebten nun dicht über seinen und schüchtern, wie sie war, blickte sie auf in seine strahlenden Augen. Diesen einen Moment musste sie noch warten. Es war wichtig, dass sie es ihm jetzt sagte.

„Shinichi.". Ihre Stimme klang rau und heiser, aber sie ließ sich nicht irritieren und fuhr mit festerer Stimme fort: „Mach so etwas nie wieder. Auch, wenn du die gesamte Zeit über bei mir warst, ertrage ich es kein weiteres Mal, dich nicht in meiner Nähe zu wissen, dich zu spüren, mit dir zu lachen…", inzwischen war sie in ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen verfallen, „… und dich zu lieben!".

_Through __eternitys__ of __night__._

Ein kleines Lächeln bahnte sich an seinen Mundwinkeln an, ehe er mit einer unglaublichen Sanftheit in den Augen und leiser Stimme antwortete: „Das wollte ich dir schon so verdammt lange sagen… Ran, ich liebe dich. Ich bin dir hoffnungslos verfallen… und jetzt fang mich auf.". Die letzten Worte flüsterte er, nur für ihre Ohren und den Regen hörbar, trotzdem verstand sie ihn und jedes einzelne Gefühl, das sein Herz ihr gegeben hatte.

Mit einem kleinen Ruck hatte er sich vorgebeugt und die kleine Lücke zwischen ihnen ausgefüllt. Seufzend schloss sie ihre Augen, zog ihn dichter zu sich heran und… küsste ihn. Endlich. Zum Ende aller Tage hatten sie zusammengefunden, ganz egal, ob seine Eltern oder der Professor sie dabei beobachten könnten, ganz egal, wie lange sie es schon gewusst hatten, jetzt endlich, in genau diesem Moment begannen sie zu leben. Als ein Paar. Als eine Liebe. Als eine Einheit.

_Just a memory of one kiss,_

Verlangend presste er sie gegen die Hauswand, machte ihr deutlich, dass er hierauf schon viel zu lange gewartet und sein Herz schon zu sehr danach gesehnt hatte. In einem einzigen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss gestanden sich die beiden Jugendlichen ihre Liebe, sahen die Hoffnung für ihre Zukunft und das Strahlen ihrer Herzen klar und deutlich, während alles… wirklich wieder gut werden sollte.

_And the lightning in her eye,_

_breaks the chain that holds her captured._

_Just a memory of one kiss,_

_sets the spire away, to fly._


End file.
